Sneaking Suspicions
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka have to take extra care to not be found out when Anakin begins asking oddly specific questions about them. As the two do not want to end their relationship or want the general to find out they have to find some way to throw his suspicions off.


**_Was a request on tumblr by, fortnightsofren said:_**

 ** _hehe rexsoka! i'd really like a fluffy story set in the tcw era where anakin is hecka suspicious about their relationship. like him almost catching them doing something or asking rex really specific questions to which he blushes out of fear/embarrassment and anakin is oblivious. thank you!_**

* * *

"Rex?"

"Yes sir?" The clone straightens his back a little.

"Are you feeling well?" Anakin asks eyeing his Captain suspiciously. The lack of concern in his eyes was not missed. Even if the jedi master was feigning it in his voice. Rex wonders if his armor truly hid the marks around his chest well, or if his jedi had the capability of seeing through the suit. Did the force allow the jedi to perform such feats?

"Yes sir. Quite well." Rex answers.

"That's good then. I would not want my Captain to be feeling poor from sickness or bruising. Especially with the fight that is coming our way." Rex keeps his face impassive. Anakin turns his back to the captain. He begins to walk away before pausing to look at Rex from over his shoulder. "By the way, have you seen my padawan anywhere?"

Rex shakes his head as a response. He looks down as he does so, so the jedi does notice the slight shade of pink he was sure his cheeks were becoming. He could feel the heat rising in his face. Rex averts his eyes back towards the curtains that separated his cot from the others. Hopefully Ahsoka was no longer behind the remaining clones' pile of armor.

"No sir. Is she with Obi-wan?" Rex asks trying to appear as natural as he could.

Anakin eyes his captain as if he was looking for any detail that may be out of place. "She could be. I haven't seen him all morning either." Anakin notes. "If you see her, tell her I am looking for her." Anakin instructs the clone before leaving the tent.

Rex looks over towards the pile of armor, and realizes that yes at some point the padawan had disappeared from her hiding spot. Rex sighs with relief as the lastest close call passes. Quickly he finishes getting ready for the day, and decides that the next time he saw Ahsoka they would have to have a talk.

The next time he saw Ahsoka was in the meeting room. Where Obi-wan was explaining to everyone the new mission they were being assigned. Each of them received instructions and was told what their main job and objectives were. Obi-wan was always the more organized than his own jedi, Anakin. Sometimes Rex forgot by just how much. Had he really been Anakin's teacher?

They didn't have a chance to speak after the meeting. In fact Ashoka appeared to have no problem ignoring him altogether throughout the meeting. Holding onto the veil of an attentive padawan. They went through the mission with no slip of the tongue or almost encounters. In fact Anakin had been wit them the whole time and Ashoka had made it clear she did not want her master to know. Then again, Rex didn't want him to know either.

When the mission was done Rex and his men returned with the jedis to Coruscant where the head jedi temple was. Rex never liked being near the temple, but where Anakin and Ashoka went Rex followed. To his surprise it was there that he had a chance to speak to Ashoka in private. A rare moment indeed. Already they had to bribe several of the men to keep their mouths shut. Fives somehow had a knack of finding the two almost anytime they had a moment to themselves.

So when Rex hesitantly went to the padawan's chamber to speak with her, he was still nervous that one of the others would come by and find them. Ashoka did not seem to fret over the idea at all. She smiles innocently as the captain enters her chamber. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. Probably a manuscript Obi-wan suggested she should read. Rex stood alone at the opposite side of the room, waiting for one of them to start the conversation. When it became clear that she was not going to, Rex took the initiative.

"We need to talk."

"I thought you came by to just look grim." Ahsoka jokes looking back down at her book.

"Listen Ashoka, I think we need to be more careful. I don't want General Skywalker to find out."

"Find out what?" Asks the devil whose name Rex had just spoken. He swore they were the unluckiest pair.

Ashoka rolls smiles at her master and feigns ignorance. "How are you today master?"

Anakin turns his back to Ashoka looking to rex. "Find out what Captain?" It was amazing how Rex could keep calm under any stress as long as he had his armor then. Jedi may have the force, but Rex had resistance training.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." Rex lies, even though they both knew the game could not be kept up forever.

Rex looks to Ashoka who, with a gleam in her eye, signals she had a plan. Nodding towards the door, Rex realizes that she was going to give the clone a chance for escape. Rex taps the side of his leg to signal back that he understood. A sign Anakin misses.

"Master, Rex and I were hiding a secret." Ashoka admits putting her book up on her desk. Anakin quickly turns his head to face her.

"And what would that be dear padawan? Is it the reason you two were speaking privately moments ago." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and it was that the clones and I have been planning a birthday party for you." Ashoka admits with a frown. "Rex and I have been planning the whole thing, but I couldn't get the answer of when your birthday was from you or Obi-wan. So we were just going to through it for you the next time we all left the jedi temple. The troops thought it would be more fun as a private affair."

Anakin stares his padawan down as Rex slowly moves closer to the door. He freezes and stands straight again as the general turns back to his captain. "Is this true captain?"

"Yes sir." Rex lies. Now he had a birthday party to plan with men who have never celebrated birthdays before. Not a task he was looking forward too.

"That was why you two have been sneaking around lately?"

"Yes master. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Did Obi-wan know?"

"I never told him but he might have suspected." Ahsoka answers.

Anakin stares at the captain as he asks his next few questions. "Is that why Ashoka has been visiting the soldiers tents late a night?"

"Yes sir." The captain answers glad to have his helmet on.

"Not to gamble with Fives. Kix, and the others?"

"No sir."

"I was wondering why you were short on funds." Anakin mentions to Ashoka.

"Presents sir. She has been helping the men and I get you gift. Our credits are not much."

"And there is nothing else going on?" Anakin asks leaning closer towards Rex.

He shakes his head and in his calmest tone replies, "No sir. There is nothing else going on."

"Very well." The jedi uncrosses his arms and dismisses his captain. "Very well then. Rex please go and ready the men. We have been given a new assignment already. As for you little padawan, because you wanted to be sneaky I want you to finish the book Obi-wan assigned you as well as another of my choosing."

"Master i think that is,"

"Appropriate for sneaking behind your master's back." Skywalker finishes her sentence and Rex takes his chance to leave.

It was another two days before he saw Ahsoka in private again. As the general and the men enjoyed the moment of peace inside the tent where party noises continuously erupting from it's entrance, rex snuck out. Using the excuse that he wanted to go on a patrol as a means to leave. He was free for all but two minutes before Ashoka found him.

"You're missing the party."

"You are lucky I convinced the men to go along with it." Rex replies taking off his helmet. He tucks it under his arm and holds out his hand to Ashoka.

She takes it and pulls him closer to herself before he could. "I'm pretty sure I was the one who convinced them." Ashoka teases kissing his cheek.

"I was the one who got them to set up the party." Rex points out.

"Find we both convinced them." Ashoka compromises as Rex spins her under his arm. She lets go of his hand mid spin and he rest it across her shoulders.

"Yes sir." Rex concedes to the compromise. He watches her for a moment as the pair wonder farther from the tent with everyone else. "Ahsoka,"

"Yes?" She stops mid step to see what he was going to say.

"You're beautiful." Rex reminds her before he kisses her on the lips.


End file.
